


Avengers Shuffle

by writeonrice



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU-ish (meaning post-Avengers), F/M, Gen, gen/team/cannon paring fic, iPod Shuffle Challenge, seriously short, short shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonrice/pseuds/writeonrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iPod inspired ficlets. All Avengers with a Bonus Loki! Tony/Pepper! Steve in the 21st century! Thor and Jane on a date! Loki in Las Vegas! Dancing, movies, costumes!! Fun for the whole team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Shuffle

**Rock and Roll, Hoochie Koo - Rick Derringer**

Tony Stark was well known for his appreciation of rock and roll. AC/DC, Black Sabbath, all the greats. Nothing less then the best for Tony, in _any_ area of his life. So when Pepper shrugged out of her suit jacket, turned up the music, and started to sway to the beat - beckoning Tony over with a slender finger waving in his direction... How could he say no?

**Hey Jude - The Beatles**

Steve casually glanced around the cafe. This had become his ritual. Every Sunday afternoon that wasn't taken up by SHIELD or Avengers PR was spent at the outdoor cafe that sat in the shadow of Stark Tower. He sat at his favorite table, sketchpad out, coffee sitting in front of him. The waitress with the sweet smile caught his eye, and Steve grinned. The 21st century was certainly a different place; But maybe this misplaced war hero could learn to like it.

**Zoot Suit Riot - Cherry Poppin' Daddies**

Clint ducked as Natasha threw a kick at his head. Recovering quickly, he stood up, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to his chest. He could hear her breathing heavily in his ear. They had been going at it like this for the last hour and a half. Despite both being in prime shape, the amount of movement they were subjecting their bodies to was taking it's toll. It was clear that Clint was at a disadvantage in this particular arena. Natasha spun away from him in a huff as the the music came to a stop. This was the last time Clint would _ever_ ask Natasha to teach him how to dance.

**Good Times Roll - The Cars**

Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had driven a car. Let alone a car as nice as this. He grinned as Tony's Audi R8 drifted around a bend on the PCH. The top was down, the California sun was beating down on his head, and a cool breeze was blowing in from the ocean. It was times like this that made Bruce incredibly happy that he had agreed to let Natasha bring him in to the Avengers. He had friends, a purpose, and unlimited access to Stark Industries mind-blowing R&D department. The Other Guy was the last thing on his mind as Bruce shifted gears and hit the gas. Right now, his life was good.

**Super Freak - Rick James**

Natasha quietly slid through the elevator door. At this time of night Stark Tower was dark and silent, the other Avengers quietly (or not so quietly) sleeping off the activities of the day. Nat crept on tip-toe from the lounge into the kitchen, making sure to employ all her stealth skills to keep herself from making a single noise. She pulled off her top hat, and opened up one of the cupboards she knew held some extra tee-shirts and sweat-pants for when Bruce had an 'accident'. She was completely unprepared for the lights to come on in the living room, revealing her sparkly leotard and crazy curls to Tony, who was sitting on the sofa, drink in hand. "Well, Tasha, if you were going to go out and see 'Rocky Horror', the least you could have done was invite me. I make a fantastic Frank-N-Furter."

**Lorelei - Styx**

Of all the thing Thor thought he would be doing with his day, running around Santa Monica, California, trying to avoid a crazy Asgardian sorceress, was very low on the list. Which is why, when Amora showed up in the middle of the pier while Jane and he were waiting to get onto the Ferris Wheel, Thor was more than a little unnerved. It appeared that Amora hadn't seen him yet. He was dressed in a tee-shirt and jeans, hair back in what Darcy had dubbed a 'man-bun' (whatever that was). Looking as much like a Midgardian as he was capable, he stood out far less then usual. He quickly turned to Jane and whispered into her ear. Jane caught sight of the sorceress, turned back to Thor, and nodded. Thor grabbed her hand and they began to make their way back towards the street. Thor looked back just in time to make eye contact with Amora. His eyes widened as hers narrowed. He glanced at Jane, tossed her over his shoulder, and took off down the boulevard.

**This Town (Mint Royale Remix Edit) - Frank Sinatra**

In retrospect, bringing Loki to Las Vegas may have been a bad idea. Duty had called the Avengers to Sin City, and being the good and responsible heroes they were, they had brought their trenchant prisoner with them. Loki waited exactly twelve minutes after the Avengers had left to slip his minders and escape into the city. Sneaking onto a bus and enjoying the Strip was the beginning; Entertaining enough, until the lights started to give him a headache. He departed the bus in front of a large building proclaiming itself to be the Four Seasons, and went inside. When the Avengers caught up with him at the Golden Nugget, he had broken the bank at the Mirage, the Riviera, and the MGM Grand; Sunk the pirate ship at Treasure Island; And been kicked out of the Cosmopolitan.

As Thor grabbed his little brother away from the roulette wheel, Loki smiled and thanked the croupier for a marvelous night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for an iPod Shuffle Challenge. Please R&R if you enjoy the story! All grammer/spelling mistakes are made because I am too lazy to go through this with a fine-tooth comb. Please let me know if you find any! (But please, no flames)


End file.
